


Fica comigo

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Kiss, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John não queria morrer, não assim, não agora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fica comigo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stay with me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755366) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Inspirada pela música do Pearl Jam "Just Breathe", mas não é uma songfic.

John não queria morrer, não assim, não agora. Depois de tudo o que tinham sobrevivido, ele ia morrer por causa da droga de um acidente, e levar Rodney com ele. Era tão errado, sem inimigos para lutar, sem um sacrifício pelo bem maior, nada que pudessem fazer. Só esperar até que o ar terminasse, e John sabia que não ia durar o bastante para sufocar, a hemorragia interna agiria mais rápido.

Rodney ainda estava falando, ainda estava tentando encontrar um jeito de os tirar debaixo de várias toneladas de metal, ainda excitado demais por ter encontrado um ZPM carregado para perceber que os minutos de ar que tinham dentro do escudo não eram o bastante para que fizesse qualquer coisa. John gostaria que ele não estivesse ali, que Rodney não tivesse que morrer assim, e ainda assim, egoistamente, estava feliz por Rodney estar ali com ele.

John entendia que era assim que as coisas funcionavam. Todo mundo morre, e outros membros da expedição morreram de modos igualmente desnecessários, era só o modo como as coisas funcionavam. Sempre soube que tinha uma boa chance de que morreria fazendo seu trabalho, mas não podia aceitar que acontecesse assim. Não podia proteger Rodney, não havia nada que pudesse fazer, nenhum modo de trocar sua vida pela dele. Eles iam morrer, não defendendo Atlantis ou lutando contra os wraith, mas por causa de um mecanismo de autodestruição de um posto avançado dos Antigos, e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para mudar isso.

Ele sabia que deveria se considerar sortudo. Antes de Atlantis, não tinha nada, e agora tinha Rodney, Teyla, Ronon, Elizabeth, Lorne, Beckett, a própria Atlantis... Tinha uma família, pessoas que amava e que o amavam, mas do que jamais esperou ter, e agora ia perder tudo.

“Rodney...” ele chamou enquanto tentava o alcançar, sua voz estava fraca demais, e falar era doloroso demais.

Rodney imediatamente veio para o seu lado. “Sheppard! Você está acordado? Vou encontrar um jeito de nos tirar daqui, mas você tem que ficar acordado.”

John queria rir. Isso era tão a cara de Rodney, ainda pensar que podia fazer o impossível e os salvar. Mas já estiveram juntos nesse tipo de situação muitas vezes antes, e John o conhecia bem o bastante para saber que dessa vez era diferente. Dessa vez, nem mesmo Rodney achava que poderia pensar em uma solução milagrosa, ao menos não no tempo que tinham sobrando.

John tentou agarrar a mão de Rodney, oferecer algum conforto, mas estava fraco e desorientado demais. Isso não importava, porque Rodney se aproximou, pegando a mão que ele tinha oferecido entre ambas as suas. “Você não deveria se mover, acho que você pode ter alguns ferimentos internos.”

Havia tanto que John queria dizer, que deveria ter dito antes, mas teve medo. O quanto ele amava Rodney, que estava apaixonado por ele, que não podia imaginar não o ter em sua vida. Alguma vez já disse para Rodney o quanto precisava dele ao seu lado? O quanto queria tudo e qualquer coisa que Rodney estivesse disposto a lhe dar? Não podia se lembrar, mas não achava que tivesse. Era um tolo, permitindo que tanto ficasse no caminho, quando nada disso importava. Tinha presumido que Rodney entenderia, até um certo bom, sem que palavras fossem necessárias. Mas também, esse sempre tinha sido seu problema, nunca falava sobre o que sentia, evitava isso como se fosse fisicamente doloroso.

John queria confessar tudo, mas depois de uma vida inteira evitando esse tipo de conversa, não podia encontrar as palavras. Era demais para que pudesse expressar. “Me segura,” ele disse, as palavras difíceis de dizer, mas necessárias.

Rodney olhou para ele, confuso, e por um momento John temeu que ele não tivesse entendido, mas então Rodney o puxou para o seu colo, colocando suas mãos sobre o peito de John.

“Vai ficar tudo bem, Sheppard, vou encontrar um jeito de nos tirar daqui,” Rodney disse, mais para ele mesmo do que para John. Estava desesperado, com medo, o pânico não servia para o inspirar como normalmente acontecia.

“Só... fica comigo,” John disse, e sentiu como se isso tivesse drenado toda a sua energia.

Não podia evitar de pensar sobre tudo o que Rodney fez por ele, por Atlantis. Apesar de odiar admitir, as chances do resto da expedição continuar a sobreviver sem Rodney não eram boas. Nunca diria isso para Rodney, seu ego não precisava crescer, mas toda vez que John olhava para ele, pensava sobre isso, sobre tudo o que Rodney tinha feito, sobre todas as vezes que salvou a vida de John ou toda Atlantis.

“Não, não, não, não, não, John, por favor, não, acorda, John, estou aqui, estou com você, por favor, você tem que ficar comigo,” Rodney implorou.

John ouvia sua voz como sussurros distantes, longe demais para sua consciência vagante se focar. Não queria que acabasse assim, não queria que Rodney ficasse tão desesperado, não podia suportar que Rodney não soubesse como se sentia. Precisava dizer alguma coisa, não podia deixar que terminasse assim. Tentou puxar Rodney, falhou, e então indicou que se abaixasse, já que sua voz não seria mais do que um fraco sussurro agora.

“O que foi?” Rodney perguntou, aproximando seu ouvido.

O que deveria dizer agora? O que poderia dizer que fosse fazer diferença? Qualquer coisa que pudesse pensar em dizer parecia não ser o bastante, e ainda assim seria demais para ele dizer em seu estado enfraquecido. Ao invés disso, ergueu a cabeça, tentando encontrar seus lábios. Errou na primeira tentativa, acertando o canto dos lábios de Rodney, mas então ele se moveu e Rodney entendeu o que estava fazendo, e o ângulo era estranho, John tinha que forçar seu pescoço para cima, Rodney tinha que se dobrar desconfortavelmente, mas era perfeito. Não precisava de palavras, palavras nunca foram necessárias entre eles.

Agora Rodney sabia, e John ainda odiava que tivessem que morrer assim, mas ao menos agora tinham esse momento. John não podia começar a especular sobre o que aconteceria agora, nem gostaria de fazer isso, mas saber que Rodney não precisaria ficar sozinho por muito tempo lhe dava algum tipo de conforto doentio. Não deveria se sentir assim, deveria desejar que Rodney sobrevivesse, mas não podia ver um modo disso acontecer. Tudo o que podia esperar era que, se houvesse qualquer coisa depois dessa vida, se reencontrassem.

Quando os lábios de Rodney deixaram os seus, o coração de John já não estava mais batendo.


End file.
